


Shelter

by 87sighs



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was terrified of thunderstorms when I was a kid.” Annalise sits at the foot of their bed watching as a streak of lighting flashes across the sky at that moment. Several seconds later the tame rumbling of thunder follows. “Have I ever told you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ femslash_today Cold Snap: Winter 2015 Porn Battle. Prompt: How to Get Away with Murder, Annalise/Eve, storm

The candlelight flickers softly, pulsing as if it can feel the wind and rain pounding on the outside. The power is out, and the multitude of candles lighting the bathroom gives the dark room an ethereal glow.

In the tub, Eve turns in Annalise’s arms and kisses skin beginning to prickle with goose bumps. The water is cooling, and the fragrance of lavender is the only remnant of the bubble bath.

As if reading her thoughts, Annalise nuzzles Eve’s shoulder before loosening her hold around the woman.

“I’m ready whenever you are.”

Eve stands and gets out, grabbing a fluffy towel to dry them. She reaches out a hand to Annalise for balance as she steps out as well.

“God…”

Water sluices from Annalise’s body, dark brown skin smooth and glossy as it’s touched by the gentle light. Eve is nearly breathless, still thankful and awestruck as if seeing her for the first time.

Annalise moves into Eve’s warmth, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s waist, connecting their wet bodies from breast to thigh. The towel lays forgotten between their feet. Eve curls one arm around Annalise’s shoulders and raises her other hand to cup Annalise’s face. Her thumb caresses the roundness of Annalise’s cheek as she smiles softly. Rocking slightly up onto her toes, Annalise tilts her head and purses her lips, meeting Eve halfway.

The kiss is unhurried, familiar in its simmering intensity. Annalise parts her lips wider and welcomes the firm press of Eve’s tongue. They breathe each other in. Hands roam over skin that’s quickly drying in the evening air.

Hands splayed against Eve’s back, Annalise holds tighter as her lover shifts her stance. A firm thigh slips between her legs, and Annalise groans. Her eyelids flutter open only to drop heavily again as her body gives in to the urge to rock against that pressure.

Eve continues to tug at Annalise’s suddenly slack lips until Annalise pulls away. Their foreheads touch.

“Bed,” Annalise sighs. “I can’t stand up right now.”

With one last kiss to Annalise’s head, Eve lets her walk away as she takes the time to pull the plug from the bathtub. She blows out a few of the candles.

Annalise’s voice carries from the bedroom.

“I was terrified of thunderstorms when I was a kid.” Annalise sits at the foot of their bed watching as a streak of lighting flashes across the sky at that moment. Several seconds later the tame rumbling of thunder follows. “Have I ever told you?”

Standing in the doorway, Eve hums in thought before shaking her head. “I don’t think so.”

Annalise has her eyes glued to Eve, heart beating faster as she watches the way her lithe body moves. Eve is long and lean but soft in all the most intimate places. The places only Annalise gets to touch. And she has an innate confidence that bolsters her every move. It’s not the complete truth, but it’s true enough.

She’s practically in Eve’s lap, legs parted on either side of slim hips, when Annalise comes out of her thoughts and realizes Eve had said something. She watches candlelight and laughter dance in Eve’s eyes.

“What?”

Smiling wider, Eve steals a kiss. “Why? What made you afraid?”

Eve’s hands rest on smooth thighs, her touch strong but not with much sexual purpose yet. She’s listening, eyes locked on Annalise.

“Our roof. If the rain came down hard, the roof sounded like it would fall through any minute. The walls, too. We would turn the TV off, sit together in one room, and all I had to think about was how we were about to blow away.”

“Just like Dorothy, huh?”

Annalise rolls her eyes slightly, but her lips curl up anyway. She takes the moment of levity as an out. “Something like that.”

Eve cradles Annalise’s face with her hand, brows drawn in seriousness for a moment longer. She taps Annalise’s temple.

“What about the storms up here?”

Eyes downcast, Annalise inhales deeply. She searches for simple words to describe a complicated situation. She’s learned to judge her flaws less and love herself more, but it’s a daily struggle. Therapy helps now that she’s ready to make the effort; now that she has a therapist with her best interests at heart.

And Eve.

Having Eve in her life helps.

She tucks a lock of hair behind the other woman’s ear.

“They’re quieter. Less scary to work through now.”

They sit quietly for a long time, heads touching, a warm embrace keeping the chill of the room and dark thoughts at bay. Eve waits patiently for Annalise to make the first move, if she still wants to have sex at all. She’d be content to snuggle beneath comfy sheets and let the pitter patter of rain lull them to sleep. Or to talk all night about anything serious or nothing important.

As it is, Annalise eventually starts leaving feather-light touches on Eve’s neck. She kisses pale skin, sucking just enough for a red blush to begin then moving to another spot.

Eve’s hands roam, heightening Annalise’s arousal with practiced ease. They’re drawn together, mouths sliding together hotly. A palm slides to the back of Annalise’s neck, long fingers spreading over her natural curls as Eve keeps her close.

Annalise grazes her own hands over Eve’s chest. She cups a breast, teasing Eve with delicate friction over the firm peak. Eve moans against her lips, one hand tightening its grip on Annalise’s thigh. Annalise alternates her focus between both breasts, working Eve up until she pulls away to breathe deeply.

She caresses the inside of Annalise’s leg, working steadily toward growing wetness. Eve nips the underside of her jaw and smiles almost wickedly as she leans back. She watches every expression on Annalise’s face as her fingers part slick folds and rub with purpose. Fingers steady, Eve closes her middle and ring fingers until the firm, wet nub begging for attention is caught between them.

A sharp moan releases from Annalise’s mouth. They’re still sitting up, and it’s hard for her hips to move the way they desperately want. So she leans back on her hands, letting Eve’s arm around her back help support her. Annalise rocks her hips then, legs trembling as Eve presses more firm strokes against her clit.

“Inside?”

“Yes. Please,” Annalise answers immediately.

Soft lips pepper her skin with kisses, every lick and tug at her breast spreading the ache throughout her body. Eve’s fingers start slow, first one and then another, gradually stroking Annalise higher.

The pace increases, and Annalise is afraid her arms might give out, so she draws Eve down with her to the bed. It’s a somewhat awkward transition for Eve, but the rhythm of her hand is barely interrupted. Annalise is grateful for that. She encourages Eve to straddle her leg and find some relief of her own. Eve is very, very grateful.

Moans and whimpers fill the room, and the persistent rain outside punctuates the silent spells.

Annalise whispers Eve’s name breathlessly, body overcome by waves of heat as she finds release. Eve watches, keeps going as her thumb and fingers draw more tremors from her lover. Her own hips keep moving, painting Annalise’s skin. As she comes down from her high, Annalise slides a hand to Eve’s center and adds direct pressure.

After a couple minutes, it’s enough to send Eve over the edge. Loose hair frames her face as she drops her head from delicious exhaustion and falls bonelessly to the bed. Eve slips her fingers from tight heat and casually sucks them clean with a wet pop.

She drapes an arm loosely across Annalise's midsection, and Annalise pats her forearm, humming in content. Soon the sweat cooling on their skin will send them under the covers, but for now it’s enough to be still.

 

end


End file.
